hxhocfandomcom-20200214-history
Kasumi Matsumoto
Kasumi Matsumoto is a Crime Hunter who's earned her star through cracking the most cases recorded over the span of a year. She comes from a family full of Crime Hunters, which is why it didn't particularly surprise people that she chose to walk the path of a Crime Hunter. Her parents, Arata and Eri Matsumoto, are 2-Star Crime Hunters recognized far and wide in their field as a crime-solving duo. Personality Kasumi is a bit of an oddball in that her personality exhibits contrasting sides. She's funny, but not in the way one would expect; she definitely has a few screw loose up there in the noggin. As a Crime Hunter, one trait you wouldn't expect from her is an unwavering optimism - an inclination to look for the silver lining. Being employed in a profession where the color red is a common sight, it's easy to get jaded by the harsh sides of reality. When you get to see for yourself how decrepit a place the world is for some people, you can't help but feel a sense of pity well up inside you (and neither can Kasumi). It is this injustice that gives Kasumi the diesel necessary to keep her engine running, despite how perilous her job can get sometimes. In a casual setting, Kasumi exhibits a good balance of character traits that help her get along with people from all walks of life. She isn't the most outgoing person on the planet, but she definitely isn't afraid to pull off a dance move here and there when the time calls for it. However, it should be noted that Kasumi is an introvert at heart; there's only so much socialization that Kasumi can take before wanting to withdraw into solitude and recharge her social battery. Biography Contrary to what most people would imagine, despite being born in a famous Hunter family, Kasumi's early life was rather mundane. With her parents being Crime Hunters, Kasumi moved around a lot, never really settling at one place for more than a year. Fortunately, Kasumi managed to make a bunch of friends wherever she was; as a child, never did she end up feeling alone or without someone to play with. In fact, she still maintains some contact with a couple of her old friends to this day (and though she doesn't get to see them very often, she's still close with them). Even in elementary school, Kasumi showed signs of being a voracious reader, consuming any piece of information her teachers threw her way. Instead of spending her free time on the playground, Kasumi would retreat to the corners of her classroom to read books; sometimes, she would even invite her friends to read with her. Books about myths and legendary figures would often find their way on her hands, and she would retell the stories contained in these books to her friends using words that they were able to understand. Some of her friends who were indifferent towards reading were gradually drawn into it by Kasumi, leading Kasumi to form a reading club that she herself oversaw until she was completely done with school. Alongside her obligations at school, Kasumi also did some Nen training with her Dad, meditating consistently for a few years before unlocking her aura. Relationships Eri and Arata Matsumoto Naturally, Kasumi holds a lot of respect for her parents. It's no secret that they're the ones who groomed Kasumi to be the person she is. Kasumi is comfortable enough around her parents to be able to tell them everything about matters concerning both her personal and professional life, sparing no little detail. Souma Takahashi Being her younger brother, Souma is someone who Kasumi looks after like a bear would its children. Despite the two not being related by blood, Souma means a lot to Kasumi. At present, Souma is working for Kasumi as her apprentice. Jaune Gruber Although she is five years his senior, Kasumi believes Jaune to be the superior Crime Hunter in terms of investigative ability. His knack for putting all the facts together and creating an accurate conclusion has earned him Kasumi's admiration. Gorick Huntsman Kasumi is a bit of a fan-girl when it comes to Gorick. She's a big fan of his TV show, and having gotten to know him better at Cowtip Island, she's come to the conclusion that his personalities on TV and in real life aren't so different. Like Jaune, Gorick is also someone who Kasumi deeply respects. Abilities Living Legend A conjuration ability in which Kasumi recreates legendary figures from ancient times based on the stories told about them. Achilles A hero from Greek mythology. He takes the form of a tall, well-built man clad in ornate silver armor. Black hair juts out from all sides of his head, with some strands covering his brown eyes. Aegis Achilles' armor was forged by the blacksmith god Hephaestus. In addition to granting increased durability to Achilles, it also makes him immune to any adverse conditions that are caused by Nen. The Greatest Shield Is The Strongest Weapon A fancy silver shield that, as a result of being segmented into many different parts, can transform into a spear at a moment's notice. As a shield, it is able to absorb any aura not belonging to Achilles, and either reflect it as an aura blast or use it to replenish Achilles' own aura reserves. In spear form, it is able to cut through aura as a knife would butter, rendering aura useless as a defense. Achilles' Heel The Achilles' Heel is believed to be the only part of Achilles that is not invulnerable. So long as it remains untouched, Achilles will regenerate all wounds that are dealt to him. If the heel is harmed in any way, all of Achilles' abilities lose their effects. Gaia The Greek personification of Earth. She appears as a charming lady with strikingly feminine features (some of which are her facial features, which exude a gentle, welcoming aura). Unlike Achilles (who has no choice but to wear his armor for all time), Gaia's clothing varies by the seasons. The winter season would warrant layers of warm garments (and an extra coat for good measure), while the summer season would warrant something more loose and exposed. Mother's Embrace Put simply, Gaia's singular ability allows her to affect living beings in positive ways. Its main function is that it can nurse a person back to full health given enough time, mending all injuries to the point where there is no discernible trace of them. Combat Grades Category:Characters